The Promise Amidst Chaos
by miKaN'natSuMe525
Summary: Arranged marriage is common for royalties. But hating each other since birth, what will become of the promise set by their parents that might resolve the tension among the Kingdoms? Will Prince Natsume and Princess Mikan keep this promise and accept their marriage? Or will the promise be broken; allowing the chaos to win over? Read to know :D [HIATUS]
1. The Beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**WAAAH! HELLO EVERYONE! It's been so looong! Well, this story is adapted from my previous one Miserable to Wonderful but of course the whole plot has been changed and stuff. Anyway, I made this story because I reeeeaallly wanted Mikan, Natsume and all GA characters to play a princess and prince or royalty kind of story! HIHIHIHI! X3**

**Anyway, I'm going to grant you the first three chapters of this story and I REALLY WISH YOU WILL ALL LIKE IT! **

**And by the way, I'm still writing and polishing the plot of the sequel for Death Angel so please wait for it. **

**Anyhow, I hope you all support this story too! Thank you very much! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He's a prince and I'm a princess. Yes you may assume it's another same cliché story but that's how life really is. It's all the same thing but what matters is how you do your best to live in this endless cycle that makes all stories unique from others. And in this story of my life I will share to you how every moment was treasured, how every memory was remembered, how love has flourished and how all promises were kept.

I am Sakura Mikan, the princess of the Eastern continent and may I present to you my own story.

.

It all began like this…

In the Eastern kingdom reigned by the Yukihira's bloodline, the palace was extremely busy. In that day, all hands have work to do and all eyes were focused on their chores. In fact, even the villagers were rigorously preparing, cleaning and beautifying the entire kingdom for it was an eventful day that will certainly be imprinted in the nation's history.

This was the day the betrothed Prince Yukihira Izumi will receive the throne and afterwards be wedded with a peasant named Azumi Yuka. Although there were a lot of troubles faced by the couple, in the end their undying love for each other broke all binds and chains of monarchial rules and conventions against the marrying of a royal blood and that of a commoner's. So in this day the kingdom rejoiced for yet another great beginning that was never the same as the other beginnings from before.

Now as the spring of happiness for Yuka and Yukihira bloomed forth for years of loving and caring for each other, the queen finally got pregnant. The news spread and once again the kingdom had another reason to prepare for yet another celebration to come. In favor of such a glorious event of expecting the birth of another royalty, the news spread as far as it could that it reached the other kingdoms around the world.

In the Northern Kingdom, King Izumi's best friend who was also the King in their place has heard of the news and he was ecstatic about this. He told Queen Kaoru his wife of this news and she got too happy about it as well that they immediately sent a message to Izumi of their visit once Yuka delivers the child. Actually Kaoru had really wanted to immediately come to the Eastern Kingdom to support and encourage her best friend in her pregnancy however she just delivered her own little baby as well. Hyuuga Natsume, their small royalty, hates to be moved around so travelling is out of the question. Therefore they would have to wait for some time at least until they can manage the tantrums of their tiny prince.

Other kingdoms in other continents have heard of the news as well and everyone has sent their regards for the energetic couple in the Eastern continent. Well as it can be noticed, the world was very peaceful before and the kingdoms in every continent maintained their friendly relationship with one another. Although there were complications that occurred at times, those were all sorted out in diplomatic means and violence or war didn't happen for almost a century by then.

However as the serene years of all kingdoms reign prospered so well they did not have any idea about a plot that was starting to creep out in one powerful kingdom. They have never realized the danger that was yet to come to all of them.

But amidst this rising danger, the Eastern Kingdom, the only one who hasn't any heir yet, has welcomed another spring as Queen Yuka finally delivered her cute little princess Yukihira Sakura Mikan. And as promised, the King and Queen and the year old prince of the Northern continent paid a visit in the Eastern kingdom. It was such a wonderful reunion for the royalties who were best friends since they were young, even though Yuka who was just a peasant before were already friends with them since she was actually from the Northern kingdom and was the personal servant and "bestest" friend of princess Igurashi Kaoru, who later met the Prince of the Eastern continent in one of the balls Kaoru made her join. That's how it came to be. Now as their stories are in the latter pages, it was the time for their heirs to turn on a new leaf for their own tale.

Now this is how the next generation's "once upon a time" was…

The adults whilst sharing wonderful conversations together placed their infants on a snuggly blanket on the floor just a meter from their table. Prince Hyuuga Natsume, bored as he always is, crawled towards the low crib near him. When he reached the cradle of the princess his eyes caught something. He grabbed the spindles tightly, his knuckles turning white as he struggled to stand up. Once he did, the very first time he ever stood up, he looked through the spindles with his unnaturally red eyes and met the wide hazel nut eyes of the baby princess.

That was the very first time that the two fated ones met each other's eyes.

It was a touching start really but it was only until the tiny prince took the princess's teether from her mouth and threw it at her. The princess sniffed real hard and stared at him with wide eyes before she sulked and then the Eastern palace was awoken by an incredibly loud wailing.

And that was how it started with our little prince and princess. Now let us now turn on another page of the story…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated! :D**


	2. Twisted Tears

**Chapter 2**

It was hot… so hot that she couldn't take it anymore.

Queen Luna got up from her seat that made her servants surprised. They all looked at her waiting for her to order them to do something but instead the queen just glared at them and walked away. The maidens followed their queen.

She walked fast towards the veranda of her room, opened the door and went out breathing in the fresh cold air. She felt relieved but immediately her comfort vanished and she was in heat once again. She stomped her feet and went to the railings as she grabbed its top edge and desperately inhaled the air again but this time it just stung her nostrils and made her shiver. She whimpered in her uneasiness.

Finally, one of her servants decided to speak.

"Your highness, is there something you would like to—

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" cried the queen

The three maidens jumped in surprise as they looked at one another. Then another of them, bravely tried to say something again,

"We can see that you are uncomfortable your highness. So if there is anything we can do to-

The maiden's mouth shut tight when the queen looked at her in fury before yelling in a sickened tone,

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO BE ALONE! Can you not understand what I want?!"

Her servants bowed their heads in shame and curtsied so low it hurt their legs. Then they left the queen by herself.

By the time they got out, Queen Luna finally let her frustration out. She yelled on top of her lungs as tears flowed out from her eyes. She felt hot. She was in terrible heat. She was infuriated and out of control. She didn't care about anything at that moment but the rage she was feeling. She collapsed on the floor as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS!"

The glass door of the veranda opened and the King went out. He was alerted by the concerned servants of the queen who went to him reporting the worrisome behavior of the queen so he at once went to go see her. Now that he's looking at the queen sobbing heartily, he felt a stab in his heart. He went to her place and kneeled in front of her.

"My queen, what is it that made you wept like this?"

He wanted to hug her and comfort her so much but he was restrained by their unstable relationship. But to his surprise she looked at him now, recognizing his presence for the first time in so long. The queen held his arm tightly, opened her mouth and uttered in a bloodcurdling tone.

"I want revenge."

His eyes widened in shock. He looked through her eyes to see if there was any hint of humor or uncertainty in them but all he saw in there was what she said. She sought for revenge. Then her tears fell down once again as she wept sorrowfully. The king took her in his arms.

To be honest, he still doesn't know the whole story. The only thing he was sure of was that there something wrong with her. Although he wanted to ask what it is and try to seek for other reasonable relief for her other than taking revenge, he was tightlipped.

Then she hugged him really tight like she trusts him… like she loves him.

The king spoke.

"If that is what my queen wants…"

She hugged him tighter and cried even more.

"I'll make sure you'll have your revenge." He promised

The king and queen shared a tight embrace and though her tears were still falling, a malicious smile crept on her face.

_"This is just the start…Yuka."_ She thought

**To be continued…**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! ;D **

**Review please so I'll know your suggestions or whatever you want for this story! X3**


	3. KAI

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**It's been three chapters and Natsume, our dearest kuro neko still didn't make an appearance! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE! T^T And just wait for his entry!**

**Be patient my dears! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Seventeen years passed…

"Princess… please please please get down from there now."

It's been the tenth time the princess's royal maid has asked the princess to get down from her horse yet to no avail. She was on the verge of tears by then because the princess was out of schedule already and it would be really to her punishment. Well, not like she could do anything, especially because her notices couldn't easily defeat the remarkable stubbornness of the royal brunette.

Princess Yukihira Sakura Mikan, princess of the Eastern Kingdom, blessed with good looks, pleasing personality and a bright smile incomparable to any. Apart from that she is also blessed, which is a pain for those around her, with an incurable tenacity and stupidity that is unlike any other of her kind. That is our beloved Eastern heiress.

"Please Princess Mikan. You are late for your archery class already. We have to go now." The maiden asked once more

"Give me five more minutes!" the princess yelled from afar

"Princess, come right here and dismount from Haru. NOW." The royal equerry ordered strictly

"Moouuu!" the princess whined as she recognized the old attendant's voice.

Knowing she can't defy her horse master, she dejectedly made her way back from her ride.

"Jiji!" she called once she was near enough "Just a few more minutes. A few more minutes PLEEEEEEEAAASSEEE!" Mikan appealed while batting her eyes.

"No." the equerry conclusively said

The princess sniffed hard and pouted, trying her best to make her eyes water. Still the old man was unfazed.

"No. Get down now or you'll never see the stables again."

The brunette finally dismounted from Haru, hugged the nape of his horse and dramatically ran away shouting, "YOU'RE SO CRUUUEELL JIJIIIIIII! I haaaate yooooou!"

Everyone in the stables and around the area just stared merrily at the scene before them, completely used to these theatrical displays of their loud princess. The old man just sighed and got Haru back to his stables.

.

.

.

Her eyes were set on the target. She felt that this is finally the day. Slowly, she breathe in some air and released the arrow.

"IT'S IIIIIINNN! Look! Look! It's in! YAAAYY!"

Everyone around clapped hard for the princess except for her archery teacher.

"Yes. It's in Princess but…" she shook her head despairingly

"But that's really a big achievement isn't it?! Look! I got it in!" Mikan excitedly and proudly said as everyone around nodded tearfully

Well this over enjoyment couldn't be helped since it's such a memorable day for all of them especially the brunette. After all, it's the first time after so many years of practice that their idiot princess finally got her arrow inside the ring, disregarding the fact that it was in the most outer circle. And at least, her audience thought, nothing was destroyed and nobody got hit by the arrow as was the usual thing that happened before. They sighed in relief.

"I'm getting reaaaally good at this! Ne, ne minna?" She asked cheerfully

They all nodded approvingly.

"Alright, fine, that's very good princess. You're really doing great." Her teacher said nonchalantly as she has lost her confidence and enthusiasm after years of teaching the royal heiress who has just got her arrow in the target.

"_I'm getting old at this."_ She thought

"Ne, Shizune-ne-chan…"

She woke up from her thoughts as she looked at the brunette who was looking at her sheepishly.

"Eto… I'm really not good in archery you see…" Mikan shyly stated

"_Oh. She actually knows that."_

"So, I hope you'll be patient with me…" she was fidgeting bashfully "…and stick with me until I get really good at this! Since you're the best teacher I could have for this thing!" Mikan grinned hopefully

Yamanochi Shizune, the royal archery master, couldn't help but warmly smile back.

Though she was really stressed from all the years in teaching the princess, the reason why she never found herself quitting, well aside from the big pay, was because of the undying warmth and enthusiasm that her princess has inside her. She knew that she was always rough and only saw Mikan as a pain for her to carry but it was in these times that all bad things she was feeling and thinking of easily fades away with the kindness that the princess gives to everyone around her. And she was sure that all these people who stay with the brunette; the maid and the stable master, the workers, servants, attendants or everyone who were here supporting the princess, no matter how hectic it was to take care of the loud childish heiress, she knew that they can also see the beauty of their princess's heart.

"Well! I've got to practice more more more more so father would be proud of me!" said Mikan as she took another arrow "I can't wait to see him look proud when I hit…" she shot one and it placed near the former one she shot "…it bulls eye! You'll help me right ne-chan?"

Mikan beamed at her archery master whom she has referred ever since she was still a child as her onee-chan. Shizune smiled back and then regained her cool composure once again.

"Yes. That would mean I have to double your training." She said strictly

"Moouu! Everyone keeps getting strict with me." Mikan pouted, "Even so, if ne-chan helps me I'd have to bear with it!"

"Alright, now take another shaft and I'll tell you why you keep doing it wrongly. And this time, listen carefully and concentrate. Is that understood?"

"Hai!" the idiot saluted and took one arrow as instructed

"Okay, now prepare your stance."

Mikan stood up on position, draw her yumi, a traditional Japanese bow, far back her ear

"All set!"

"Now I'll enumerate all your mistakes. One…" Shizune went behind Mikan and pushed her student's back. "Straighten your back. You have to stand real straight from your shoulders to your feet. Always keep in mind this posture. Next, your feet…" she pushed Mikan's feet with hers gently "…should form a v shape and not set too widely apart so you won't lose your balance."

Shizune took a step back and observed Mikan.

"That's better. Now…" She clucked her tongue "Prepare your stance again."

The princess set herself. This time, focusing real hard on what she's been taught for a hundred times by now.

"Very good princess. Now your most crucial mistake is the releasing."

"Eeehh?" Mikan lowered her bow, "But isn't that just releasing the arrow? It's the easiest."

"No, no I meant the moment just before it. The ultimate drawing before you release it. The _Kai_. That's the most vital part that will determine a good shot. Now your mistake as I've observed is that you close your eyes just before you take your shot and you tense your body with the pressure of the bow just before you release it and that's what's wrong. You have to concentrate hard. You have to combine your physical, mental and spiritual energies together so that…" Shizune stopped seeing Mikan looking at her with wide eyes.

"You don't get it do you?" she asked

"Yes!" the brunette replied

"You really shouldn't answer that so cheerfully." Shizune sighed again and thought hard "Ahhh! I don't know how to explain this to you really but well it's 'KAI'. It's just like putting your mind, body and soul together. Like meditating! But without closing your eyes!" she immediately added when she caught Mikan trying to meditate with closed eyes.

Shizune started pacing back and forth. For being a master in archery and teaching a lot of students, really, this brunette was the most challenging person to teach.

"ALRIGHT NE-CHAN! I think I got it. Hmm. _Kai_. Ok. _Kai… _It's just like meditating without closing my eyes right?" she asked as she took another arrow

Shizune just nodded hopelessly.

"Ok then!"

The princess inhaled and exhaled and then began preparing, giving her full attention to every step. As the brunette proceeded, Shizune watched her expectantly, noticing that the princess is finally doing it all in the right and most precise way. Everyone around was all staring hard.

"_Yes, that's it. Next is finally the Kai_." The archery master thought

"_Concentrate. Meditate. Put my mind, body and soul together. And my heart…" _Mikan thought

Just then, as everybody was intensely focused on the princess's practice, Harada Misaki, Mikan's personal attendant was hurrying to the archery dojo. She was huffing hard and was sweating a lot from running but she was too worried to care. She must get to the princess immediately.

While Mikan, finally grasping the _Kai, _thought,

"_Daddy's going to be really happy."_

The princess then released the arrow.

Just as Misaki entered from the dojo's door looking so pale that Mikan who immediately saw Misaki knew something was wrong. Everyone around including Shizune, who were all turned towards Misaki by then, also realized the heavy aura brought by the lass.

"Princess…" Misaki gasped for air "The King…"

That was all Mikan needed to hear before running back to the palace followed by everyone…

…leaving her last arrow silently sticking on the center target.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I know this is kinda long but the next chapter's going to be even longer. xDDD **

**Even so, I hope you all will continue reading it! Ohohoho~**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Natsume will come soon guys, just be patient XD**


	4. The Eastern King

**Chapter 4**

It was a refreshing afternoon for the royal couple of the Eastern continent. Queen Yuka, as she poured tea for her dearest husband was smiling blissfully while King Yukihira sat there, looking like an idiot as he stared lovingly at her.

They were in one of the parlor rooms in the second floor of the palace where the garden can be seen below and the wonderful view of mountains and nature makes a beautiful backdrop for them. It was such a lovely and refreshing place to be which is why the couple always had tea there as they spent some time to relax and be with each other.

That afternoon was just another of the great times they were having. As much as they could, both of them were trying to free their minds from the stress of their works. Well this was a promise they had to one another; that they will live healthily and continue living happily. Providentially, they have been able to keep this promise ever since considering that they were an optimistic and healthy people in body, mind and heart to begin with. However, as the tension arising among the continents is getting worse through the years, King Izumi Yukihira has become less healthy than he was.

"Drink this tea Yuki, it's going to help your health." Yuka said and smiled

Yukihira sipped from the cup. "It's bitter." He complained while sticking his tongue out

"Still, you should drink it."

"But it's bitteeerr. I don't like it!" the King immaturely refused

"Yuki... drink it."

"Yada!"

"Yuki…"

"Yada yada!"

"I will hate you."

As if he didn't say anything, Azumi immediately drank his tea.

"Oh! Yuka! This is delicious. I'll drink ten cups of this a day!" he grinned while looking green

She giggled pleasantly.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Your majesty," It was the King's valet, Misaki

The couple looked at him as he bowed before them.

"There is a letter from the North."

Yuka looked at her husband, trying to see what his expression was. Just then she saw how his face shifted from just her loving partner to also that of the King. This alerted her.

"Misaki-san, this is still the time for the King's recuperation is it?" she voiced out

"Ah, yes it is. I apologize my queen." Misaki bowed his head

Azumi, recognizing Yuka's tone, held her hand and looked at her but she was stubbornly looking away. He smiled.

"I'm alright Yuka. I have rested enough." He whispered just for her to hear "This is probably urgent. You know that Misaki has never interrupted any of my schedules before. Please go easy on him and let me check that letter he's got okay?" he stood up

She glanced at him, seeing his idiotic wide smile.

"I've got nine more cups of that tea to drink later!" he winked at his wife

Yuka can't help it. She smiled back. Then he kissed her cheek as he went away with his royal valet.

.

.

.

"Sire, this is the letter we just received from the North."

The royal envoy handed the sealed letter to the King. Izumi took it, worry written on his face while Misaki, his majesty's personal valet and also the royal adviser began accounting the current reports.

"It seems your majesty, that there's been a misconception on our intention of dispatching one of our troops across the Northern border."

Izumi listened.

"There was arson in one of the villages in the North. Fortunately, though a lot were injured, nobody died. However they are all homeless for the time being thus they were vacated to live in the nearest village until after their King allows them to return. The reason why I am speaking of this event is because coincidentally, the village that was burnt down… was where our troop was headed."

The king's eyes widened.

"When our troop has gotten to the area, they were shocked to see the desolate and burnt village. Although they were fazed and confused what was going on, they have decided to stay and search if there were anyone who needed help and also because they wanted to know from the Northern troop what ever happened. But when the Northern army arrived at the place, they were surprised to see our men, which means that they have certainly not expected the presence of the Eastern army in the place and in that situation."

"Though it was such a foreboding scenario, thankfully the leader of the Northern troop, despite being absolutely baffled by the circumstance and suspicious enough towards our troop, he was discreet enough to converse first about the situation than to engage in unnecessary bloodbath. Needless to say, we have become the main suspects for the crime committed in that village so they have come to the decision to keep our men in their territory for the time being and no objections were made by our side to prove their innocence and intention. So now it can be said that our troop is just under the provision of the North and they are not kept as prisoners."

The king sighed at relief but he look alarmed again when Misaki started to look troubled.

"This incident could have been easily resolved if we show the Northern King the sealed message we received last month about them needing our assistance for a possible skirmish in that area. We can easily prove to them that our intention was to help. And if there was anything suspicious, it was the letter that we received."

Azumi nodded approvingly.

"So we just have to send that letter to them correct?"

"Yes. But your majesty, there is something more."

The King nodded and Misaki continued.

"Just after a day that our men was kept under inspection, the neighboring village where the victims were sent… was set in fire again."

"What?!" Izumi finally placed the letter on the tea table, fearing that he might crumple it too much with his shivering clenched hands.

"It was set in fire again. This time, a family of six people died."

The King felt his heart break. This was the kind of news he hated most.

"But someone was caught."

"That's certainly the culprit! From which nation was he?" Izumi asked fervently

"From…" Misaki hesitated. "the Eastern."

"NO!" the king stood up "THAT CANNOT BE! WHO COULD DO SUCH…? WHO IS IT?! TELL ME MISAKI!"

"We are still trying to negotiate with the North to let us see the man. But it seems that they have been ordered to cut off our communication and was said to wait for the royalties' decision. And that letter you have right now has been sent by their King to discuss this incident."

The King, hearing all of this just concluded one thing.

"A conspiracy…" he muttered weakly

"Yes… I believe that may be the case your majesty. Although the North has been a friend and ally for years, with all the disputes occurring in all the nations lately, it is safe to assume that we might have fallen in a distrustful impression to their continent."

Izumi's head throbbed and he staggered back to the seat near him as Misaki immediately went to his side.

"Sire!"

He sat down and brushed off his valet's support.

"I'm fine. I just need to sit down."

The royal valet hesitated.

"It's alright really. This just…worries me. But I'll manage. I'm going to read this letter now so please leave me for the moment."

Misaki took a silent deep breath, bowed and exited from the room.

Izumi feeling shocked and dejected from this problem stared out the window. His thoughts made him wander off, trying to recount what Misaki has reported. He closed his eyes and tried to visualize each scenario and breaking down every time he was reminded of that family who died.

When he reflected on how that family got killed because of somebody's evil scheme, he feels so much rage against these evildoers. However instead of being consumed by his fury, a determination and will to resolve this crime lit inside him. He'd make sure to capture the person creating this ploy and have him repent for what he has done.

Determined on this, Izumi opened the letter sent by the Northern King, his old friend and it goes like this:

_My old friend,_

_I trust that you have heard of the incident that has happened here in our side. But first and foremost I want you to know that I trust you and I believe that whatever has happened was not done under your orders._

Izumi smiled at this, relieve and glad to know that his friend still trusts him.

_Although of course I could not just tell the people around here that you certainly cannot do these crimes, I have decided to keep my bias to myself. So if you ever hear of rumors saying that the "Northern King is very furious and is suspicious of the Eastern leaders", don't take it to heart old friend. I am just acting as to how they expect of me._

_ Now let us get down to business. Your army is still kept under our watch. Aside from piercing glares and hurtful rumors that your men get from my people, they are still safe and unharmed here. I assure you that. I have spoke n with your troop leader and he has told me of a letter that was sent to you a month ago bearing the Northern seal. It was said that we requested for your assistance for a possible skirmish but I am certain that we haven't sent such notice to your side. With that, I want you to send that letter back so my men could inspect on that._

_ To be frank with you Izumi, my friend, the prime minister and the leaders here are all tensed and wary of any attacks done to our side knowing how a war is rumored to be planned across the nations. If you still haven't heard anything about it, the South Western and the South Eastern continents have actually been in a cold relationship for some time now and it was said that in just a snap they might engage in battle. Also, the North Western continent which has been a neutral side for so long is said to have been arguing with the Western side about borders and land properties which might result to a heated war as well. So then, my people on this side has become cautious and even distrustful of any misdeed that happens and now that this event has occurred against your side, we are really in danger of becoming enemies. But of course I cannot have that and that is why I am doing my best here to resolve these problems and also why I am sending you this letter._

_ The thing that I would want to convey here is if we could carry out our plans a little earlier. You remember? That "promise" we had together with our wives?_

Izumi's mouth fell open at this.

_Okay, old man don't overreact just yet._

The king closed his mouth and squinted at the letter, suspicious that his friend can actually see his reactions.

_My wife was the one who presented this idea. I just want you to know that. But of course I think it's really a brilliant idea to do "that" during these ominous days because first, it would certainly help resolve this problem between our sides, second, it can make these paranoid leaders here to trust you back and we can create a stronger alliance together. This would certainly spite the person who's pulling the strings and destroying our nations' relationship. And finally, this joyous occasion might bring hope back to other Kingdoms and may divert the disputes into a celebration instead. Don't you think it's a good idea?_

_ Well I have to end my letter right here. I hope to get your reply back as soon as possible. It's been tough to all of us these days but let's carry on and continue serving our people! My wife sends her regards to you and your wife._

_ I shall await your response old friend!_

Izumi closed the letter and found himself smiling. Though he was troubled by the information about the menacing affairs between the other nations, hope filled him as well. He looked into the bright side of things that despite of the trouble between the North, his friend still remains his friend and that he trusts him. Also, the promise they had, although he's still a bit hesitant about it, it's true that it may be the best solution to the problems arising now.

Someone knocked on the door and he bid him or her to go in. It was the Queen.

He smiled widely and stood up from his seat but he felt the throb in his head again. Dismissing the pain, he walked towards the Queen and hugged her tight.

"Yuki… you seem cold to me. Are you alright?" Yuka asked

He looked at his wife wearing his idiotic smile again and said,

"I'm fine."

But the Queen knew he wasn't. And she was right because when he stepped back from her, his eyes abruptly shut close and he collapsed.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it! R&R :D**


	5. Revelation of the Promise

**Chapter 5**

"OTOOOOOO-SAAAAN!" Mikan wailed as she opened the door of the King's room

There were a lot of people inside; servants and doctors were there to attend to their majesty's needs and they bowed down by the sight of their princess. The Queen was there as well, standing beside the King's bed where he sat there looking so pale. Yet despite of his illness, the King never failed to smile as brightly as he did, making everyone less worried. Still, Mikan couldn't stand the sight of his father looking like this. She ran inside the room and climbed on his bed and sobbed again.

"Otoooo-saaaaaaaan!" she whined as she hugged him

His father patted her cute idiotic daughter.

"Daddy's fine. Stop crying like that Mikan. I'm not yet dead."

But this made her cry even more. He smiled helplessly while Yuka glared at him disapprovingly.

"Mikan, you haven't even greeted everyone here." He said, diverting the issue

The brunette looked at him, her face was so red and tears were streaming down her face. The King's heart felt warm by this sight. He couldn't believe how his princess remained like the child she was. He beamed at her, assuring her that he felt fine.

The princess wiped her tears and climbed down the bed as she faced everyone and curtsied. Everyone bowed down as well. Then she climbed back on the bed and buried her head on her father's arm while Yuka kept arranging the sheets as well as straightening Mikan's skirt.

"I feel fine now. You can all take your leave. Thank you." The King said

Everyone bowed down and took their leave leaving the family behind.

When everyone was out, the Queen relaxed and sat on the bed as well. Then the couple looked at one another as their child wailed even more.

"Uwaaaa chi-chi! What h-h-happened to yoooou? Why do you look so sickly and ugly now?" Mikan asked in between sobs

"Oi! Oto-san still looks handsome even when sick! Even your mother thinks so!" the idiot king defensively said while Yuka rolled her eyes

"IIE! Chi-chi… you look so horrible!" Mikan wailed "But, what happened? They said you suddenly collapsed!"

"WHAAAAT?! WHO SAID THAT?" Izumi exclaimed

"Everyone did! When I was going up here they told me you collapsed!"

"They did?!" the king gasped dramatically "How could they lie to my daughter?"

"Ehh?"

"I didn't collapse Mikan. Tsk tsk. I just tripped and fell asleep that's all."

Yuka clucked her tongue as Azumi gestured his hand to keep his wife quiet

"Eeeehh? Honto?" the brunette asked innocently or ignorantly

"Yep! I just felt tired all of a sudden so I wanted to sleep on the floor but everyone made a big fuss out of it!" Azumi uttered "I was just tired. That was it sweetie…"

"Then..." Mikan looked at her beloved father "RETIRE ALREADY! I'll take your throne. Mama and I will take care of the kingdom, ne mama?" she looked at Yuka who was stroking her hair

"Hah? But your mom is still the queen Mikan…" he said

"Then I'll be a King!"

Izumi chuckled and ruffled the princess's hair.

"That's impossible." He said

"Temo…"

"Mikan." Yuka called out

The princess looked at her mother.

"We should let your dad rest."

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes."

"But no one will take care of him!" the brunette reasoned out

"Yes, yes. . Don't worry Yuka. I feel much better with you two staying here with me." The King beamed at the two girls in front of him

"Besides, there is something I would like to tell you Mikan sweetie…"

"Yuki…" Yuka complained

"Daijobou Yuka. It's better to tell her earlier."

"But… I still think it's too early for that…"

"She's a royalty Yuka. This is a normal thing for us."

Mikan, confused at what her parents were talking about, finally speak out.

"Oka-san, chi-chi, what are you talking about?"

The royal couple looked at their princess and looked back at one another as they shared a meaningful look. After a few seconds, Yuka sighed in defeat while Azumi smiled sheepishly.

"Mikan…" the queen held her daughter's hands in hers, "Please listen carefully to what we're about to tell you okay?"

"Eh? Wha-

"Sweetie…" Yuka cut her off "Please promise mommy that you'll hear us out until the end." Yuka looked deep into Mikan's eyes

"Okay. I promise." The brunette raised her right hand and grinned at her mom

"First, I'd like to ask you something."

Mikan listened

"You know that when making promises, we really have to keep it right?"

The brunette nodded

"You see… long before… your oto-san and I, have made a promise with our friends. And…"

"And?" Mikan asked

"And…"

"We want to keep that promise." Izumi continued, saving his wife the trouble

"That's great then!" Mikan enthusiastically said "And then? And then? What's it got to do with me?" she smiled excitedly

The couple looked at one another.

"I can't do this!" Yuka said "She's too young!"

"Yuka…"

"Then say it."

Izumi looked at his cute daughter "I… I…"

"See? You can't even do it."

"You're the mom, you can say it better."

"I can't."

"Yuka… we already talked about this."

"YES. BUT STILL!"

"WAAAAAIIIITTT!" Mikan halted the two "What is it?"

"…"

"…"

"Oka-san?" she turned to her mom

"…"

"Ne, chi-chi?" she look at his dad

"…"

"You said I have to listen to the end! Why are you both so silent?"

The two remained quiet.

"Mooouu!" The brunette pouted "Just what is it already?"

Silence.

Then just as Mikan was about to throw a fit from irritation, knowing how loud she is, the couple uttered at the same time,

"You're going to be married to Prince Hyuuga."

.

.

.

The prince sneezed.

"Do you feel sick your highness?" Andou Tsubasa, the personal butler of the Northern prince asked worryingly

"No." replied the royalty

"But you just sneezed, you might be fee-

The stoic prince stopped on his tracks and glared at his personal valet and said sarcastically,

"I don't feel sick. Thank you."

Then he walked ahead.

_"This guy's really hard to be with."_

Tsubasa thought and followed the coldhearted prince.

When they finally got to the room where our kuro neko was called, Tsubasa opened the door for him as they went inside.

"AH! Natsumeeeee!" the Queen smiled warmly, waving from her seat and gesturing her son to come in

Natsume bowed his head and went to his mother's side as Tsubasa also greeted the queen.

"You can leave Tsubasa." Natsume nonchalantly ordered as he sat down

The Queen smiled apologetically as Tsubasa bowed again and took his leave.

"Moouu Natsume! Can't you do something about your attitude? You're always so mean!" Kaoru complained

"What is it you wanted to tell me mom?" he asked indifferently

"Mooouu! Listen to what I'm saying you brat." The queen leaned in and ruffled her son's hair

"Mom!"

"Hmp! So uncute!" She pinched his cheek before sitting back properly and sighing in defeat "Okay, okay Uncute-san, I'll get straight to the point."

Natsume looking pissed, run his hair with his hand as he listened.

"In just a few months or so, you…"

Natsume sensing something stopped fixing his messed up hair as he stared at his mom who was trying to look innocent.

"What are you…" he started

Kaoru who can no longer help her excitement started to giggle and before she'll piss off her bad-tempered child… she finally gave the news.

"I'm finally having a daughter!" she said vivaciously

"…"

"Oi!"

"You're pregnant again?" he concluded with a hint of disgust

"Hey! Don't make it sound like I've given birth to twenty children! There's just your cute brother and the uncute you!" Kaoru complained in reproach of her son's revulsion "Anyhow that's not what I'm saying!"

"Then what?"

Kaoru smiled suspiciously which annoyed Natsume. He exhaled in irritation.

"Mom you're not getting straight to the point at all."

"Fine, here." She gave him a small envelope that was on the table "Open it."

Natsume opened it and took what was inside. It was a picture.

"That's Yukihira Sakura Mikan, my future daughter…."

Kaoru beamed at her son as he glared at his mom.

"Natsume, you're going to marry her!"

**To be continued**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated ;D**


	6. Reactions

**Ohohoho! I'm excited to write the upcoming chapters! WEE! I hope you'll all continue to read this story! And I'm open for suggestions so if you have any feel free to drop them off in your reviews!**

**To NIX, our guest reader, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for the correction on I-ZU-MI Yukihira's name. Hehehe. I really appreciate it though I felt bad at myself for being daring enough to forget a gakuen alice's character's name! I can't believe myself! XO**

**Anyhow, I hope you will all like this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**For a few minutes** they just looked at one another; the queen still grinning widely while the prince stared at the picture. Abruptly, he slammed the picture on the table making the queen jump back in surprise.

"HEY!" Kaoru protested

"No." he glared at his mom

"What no?!"

"No. I won't marry this." He pointed at the picture

"Of course you won't marry the picture! It's the girl in the picture you're marrying!" and then the queen laughed at her own sarcastic remark

"Shut up- OW!" he rubbed his forehead that got flicked by the queen

"Oi! I'm still your mom you arrogant brat! Don't tell me to shut-

Natsume stood up from his seat.

"And where are you going?"

"Back to my work. I'm tired of this."

"No. Sit down."

"I won't marry her."

"We haven't even got to the details!"

"I don't care. I won't marry her."

"NATSUME. Sit down."

The prince recognizing the tone of his mom sat back wearing his pissed off face.

"Let's talk about this, shall we?" Kaoru said sweetly but with firm authority

"Tch." was all the prince could say

.

.

.

**"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"**

The king and queen covered their ears reflexively.

"MARRY?! ME?"

"Mikan, your voice!" Yuka reprimanded

"But-but-but-

"Calm down sweetie." Izumi said

"TEMOOOOOOO!"

Someone knocked on the door. Izumi bid them to enter revealing some attendants including Izumi's doctor.

"Is everything alright your majesties?" the doctor asked

The royal couple smiled apologetically for the commotion.

"Yes. Everything's alright. It's just…" the king looked at his daughter who was whining again and looked back at everyone

The servants looked at their princess and back to their king and as if her presence explains the ruckus, everyone bowed and took their leave.

"I told you Mikan, try to control your voice." Yuka said

"But…marry…" the brunette whimpered in disbelief

"Alright, listen first and your mother and I will explain this matter okay?" Izumi stated

Mikan who was still bewildered by her circumstance couldn't say something so she just nodded.

"Well you see…"

The king started to tell the story and how they come about this decision while Mikan tried her best to listen attentively.

.

.

.

**"We were best friends** since long before especially the Eastern queen and I, and we got to the point that we promised to have you marry their heiress to deepen our bond even more."

Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"_What a stupid and selfish promise."_ He thought

"Now, like I said, your father and King Yukihira are trying to resolve the problem regarding the consecutive arsons that happened at the border in which the East are blamed to be the perpetrators. So both our sides believe that your marriage will certainly eradicate the tension."

"Why would you do that? Maybe the east really caused the arson."

Kaoru slammed the table, spilling her tea. Her eyes were wide with incredulity for her son's thoughtlessness.

"How could you say that?! Can't you remember those times when we used to meet at the vacation house in the border? Can't you remember the kindness and idiocy of those two? Can't you recall how King Yukihira used to play horseback with you and how Yuka took you to bath?!"

Kaoru kept blabbering in such deep emotions as Natsume turned his head to hide his vague blush. And not wanting for his mom to continue reciting his embarrassing childhood memories with the Eastern family he finally said,

"Fine, I get your point. How could those kinds of people be able to do those crimes huh?"

"Exactly! That couple is known to be unbelievably nice that making them seem like idiots! So how could those idiots who are so content and happy with their life possibly initiate those evil acts? How-

"Ok mom stop that. I said I get it. It's impossible for those people to cause that arson. Okay now what?" Natsume raised his eyebrow in question

Kaoru cleared her throat and regained back her usual composure.

"So we think that somebody's trying to cause all this uproar. Not just between the Northern and Eastern but as well as the other kingdoms. In any case, we are still investigating on this. And oh, we've also been in contact with the others like your best friend Ruka-kun?"

Natsume just stared. Kaoru, disappointed by his son's uncaring attitude complained again.

"Can't you even react and ask like "ooohh! You've been in contact with Ruka? How's he?" or something like that?"

"Ooohh, you've been in contact with Ruka? How's he?" Natsume repeated nonchalantly

"Tch." Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Anyway, this is a secret so better keep it to yourself okay?"

"Like I care."

Kaoru clucked her tongue.

"Yeah fine." Natsume sighed for the nth time "Just get on with it mom."

"Your dad and I, Azumi and Yuka, Ruka-kun's parents, Imai-kun and all those we've been friends with since forever are starting to secretly communicate with each other. Although on the outside our kingdoms seem to be in big tension and it feels like we are starting to distrust each other…"

Kaoru paused and she stared outside the window, looking distant as she smiled warmly. "In truth, I personally believe that in this chaos, our bonds would become even stronger."

Natsume looked at his mom, finally listening to what she is saying.

"If we could all hold on and continue to believe in the promise of hope our friendship brings, these people who're pulling the strings behind our backs would eventually realize how stupid they are. They'll see for themselves how futile these actions are. "

Natsume stared at his mom and uttered conclusively "You seem like you know… who the enemy is."

Kaoru turned to his son and shrugged.

"I have a hunch." She winked at him "Anyway, I'll continue telling you the details of this matter soon. But for now you have to concentrate on your upcoming marriage!" she beamed at him

"I haven't agreed yet." The prince said

"I know. But I know you will once you've met her."

"I've never liked her." Natsume said referring to his feelings as a child when their families used to spend time together

"But you will."

"Tch."

"Hmm, so you really hate her?"

"Yeah." He muttered uncaringly

Kaoru laughed.

"What?" he asked annoyed

Kaoru ruffled his hair yet again as he stood up, annoyed.

"I'm going back to work." Natsume bowed his head and walked away

"Hey come back here!"

No response.

"You're meeting her soon!" the queen teased, giggling at the messed up hair of her son

The bad-tempered prince walked out of the door without saying a word. Kaoru laughed again.

"So childish. He says he hates her? Hah! Don't go back on your words uncute-san. After all, like mother like son." The queen muttered to herself before laughing loudly again

.

.

.

**"So Mikan,** for our continent to be friends with the North again and for everyone who are trapped in the north, you have to marry the prince!" Izumi finished his explanation as he grinned widely

However, even with all the simplifications the royal couple did in their explanation, it still seemed like it didn't work. Mikan was still looking at them with wide eyes and open mouth. The king sighed.

"Mikan… do you get it?"

The brunette snapped out from her daze and looked gloomy.

"Chi-chi… you-you're selling me to them?" she said with tearful eyes

"WHAT!? NO! OF COURSE NOT! That's why I explained everything so you can understand the situation and why you have to do this." The king said defensively

Mikan nodded, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, doing this around ten times with her parents staring at her. Finally, she propped herself up on the bed and with her eyes looking determined and ready for battle, she then declared a loud,

"OK!"

Yuka and Izumi looked intently at their child.

"Oka-san! Chi-chi! I'm accepting the marriage!"

The royal couple's jaws dropped, certainly not expecting their daughter to agree this easily.

The brunette, looking far ahead brought her fist on her chest.

"I'm willing to be sacrificed for the sake of our poor soldiers trapped in a place far from their homeland! I'm willing to take my duty as a princess to keep our friendly relationship with the north! And I'm willing to marry to keep the promise and bond kept by my parents! I'm going to do it!"

Izumi clapped his hands frantically while Yuka sighed; taking her daughter's hands in hers.

"Mikan, I'm glad that you have these kinds of thoughts. I see that you've matured in your thinking already. But if your heart doesn't approve of this decision, oka-san and oto-san will surely understand. So you just have to be honest with us ok?" Yuka smiled warmly at her only daughter

Mikan, touched by her mother's affections grinned back and hugged her mom tight.

"Hai! I'm sure of this ka-san!"

"Then, I'll have to send a letter to the North with this decision!" Izumi said "Mikan, are you really sure about this?" he looked deep in his daughter's eyes

"HAI!" she said, staring determinedly at his father

"Well… you have to prepare because you're going to meet your groom soon." Yuka said

"Hai!" Mikan said, wearing her bright smile

.

.

.

**And with that,** the marriage between the Northern heir and the Eastern princess has been set and planned thoroughly between both sides. Finally after a week of discussion, they have decided on the first step to this royal union.

And that is…

**To be continued**

* * *

**I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**Your reviews inspire me soooooo I hope you'll drop by your heartfelt comments and suggestions!**

**No flames! OR I'll delete this! Haha, kidding ;D Just don't be mean pleeaaase! Thank you all!**


	7. Forerunner days till the Meeting

**I FEEL LIKE I'M HAVING A WRITER'S BLOCK. O.O**

**SO if the style of writing for this chapter isn't so good... I'm so sorry.**

**But still, I did my best to keep up the story and to provide another chapter.**

**Hope you guys reeeeaaally read it and I await for your comments ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

And so a week has passed… and **3 days before** the awaited meeting…

Inside one of the Nothern palace's leisure rooms, the King and his heir have been indulging themselves in a game of chess. And at this time, the King has decided to open up the topic of the matrimony between his son and the Eastern princess.

"Natsume, you should prepare your things and decide on your companion already." The King said out of the blue as he made his move

Natsume took down his father's bishop with his knight and said, "What's this about?"

The king stared at the board for awhile, planning as he replied, "Your marriage."

The prince looked up, "Huh?"

"You're staying at the vacation house in the border of North and East. You know that one. Well, you're living there for some time." The king moved his pawn two blocks from its position

"Hn." The prince made his move

"In three days time you're going to leave. Better tell Tsubasa about this."

"Why would I?"

"Because he'll accompany you."

"I thought I get to choose."

"Well who would you choose?"

"…"

"See?"

"Fine." Natsume stood up from his seat "I'll go and tell him now."

"Oi! Wait let's finish this first!"

The raven haired prince smirked, moved his knight piece and uttered

"Checkmate." Then off he went to see Tsubasa.

"Princess Mikan I think it is best to start your preparations. In three days you're going to meet your soon to be husband!" Misaki, the brunette's personal maid, excitedly reminded her princess

Mikan stopped whisking the tea as she placed her chasen (the one used for whisking) down on the nearby mat. She was currently practicing the tea ceremony which she sucks at just like most of the other stuff she does.

Now, feeling both tired and disturbed, the idiot slowly turned to Misaki wearing a sunken ugly look that gave a surprise to the royal maid.

"Ne… Misaki-senpai…" the brunette uttered in a deep ghostly tone "…if I wear this kind of look do you think that prince would cancel our marriage?"

Misaki flicked the princess's forehead.

"OW! Whyyyyyy what did I DOOOO?" Mikan whined

"Fix your face. If you'd do that in front of the prince of course he'll feel disappointed! You should look your best for him and that includes proper decorum- meaning no hideous expressions!" the pink haired lass lectured

The brunette pouted.

Misaki has been assigned as Mikan's personal attendant ever since the princess was born. For this reason, the brunette has become attached with the lass like a little sister.

Before, Mikan used to call her "onee-chan" but as she grew up, Misaki has become stricter with her and the princess thought that calling her "senpai" was much more appropriate. Nonetheless, their bond was still the same seeing Misaki as her older sister.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" Misaki worriedly asked noticing the silent brunette

"N-nothing!" The princess beamed at her and stood up "Let's go senpai. Help me prepare my stuff!"

Mikan grabbed Misaki's hand as they went to her room.

**2 days before…**

"Nii-san, you're getting married."

Natsume and Youichi were inside the indoor theatre of the palace watching an anime. It was just one of their pastimes to ease their boring life. Now, our kuro neko's younger brother Youichi has decided to converse with him.

"Hn." Natsume replied as he sipped his cola

"Who is she?" Youichi asked, his eyes on the television

"Yukihira Sakura Mikan. The Eastern princess."

"Hmm…"

Youichi ate some popcorn while Natsume stared at the tv.

"Nii-san, they're kissing on top of the bed." He said, referring to the characters in the anime

"Yeah."

"They're going to do that stuff huh."

"Hn."

"But it's fine. Those guys are old right?"

"Hn."

"And they're a couple."

"Yeah."

Silence. Then…

"Anyway, congrats nii-san." Said Youichi, jumping back to their first topic

"I'm not yet married."

"Ok, I take it back."

"Hn."

The two royalties fell silent again, watching the scene getting heated

"Wow. Isn't this long?" Youichi commented

Natsume just sipped his cola.

"Oh. Since you're getting married, you're going to be a couple with that princess right?"

"…"

"If you're a couple, you'd kiss…"

"…"

"And do that." Youichi said pointing at the anime who were doing 'that'

Natsume kept his eyes on the screen and finally, not able to hold back himself the prince asked,

"Oi, how old are you?"

Youichi looked at his brother. "Ten."

"Do you know what they're doing?" Natsume inquired pointing the screen with his cola

"It's obvious. They're wrestling under that blanket."

Natsume stared at his brother.

"What? Aren't they playing wrestling? Mom said after couples kiss on top of the bed, they'd wrestle each other that's why they keep moaning and screaming their heads off. Afterwards, they get too tired and fall asleep and take a shower after because they got too sweaty. And only adult couples can do that so nobody will get hurt. Is that wrong?"

The raven haired prince looked back at the screen.

"No. That's right." He said and thought, "_Not bad mom. But seriously."_

"Well…" Youichi swallowed the last of his popcorn "…if nii-san's going to wrestle with that princess, she'll surely have a hard time." He said, grinning at his brother

Natsume grinned at the thought.

**1 day before...**

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

All the attendants who heard the scream immediately went inside their princess's room.

"PRINCESS?!" they all called out in unison

But then the moment they saw the brunette they all but sweat dropped.

Mikan was wearing a white gown and she was running in circles inside her room. Seeing everyone at the door, she stopped in front of them.

"T-t-this!" she looked at everyone and pointed at herself "I'm…I'm… getting married!" she exclaimed in disbelief and shock before running in circles again

The royal housekeepers seeing there's actually no problem bowed their heads and took their leave. Misaki who was sitting on one couch arranging the princess's dresses sighed.

"Mikan, for the last three days you've been shouting all of a sudden that you're getting married. Yes you are and it was your decision in the first place. Stop acting so shocked."

Mikan gasped. "I'm really getting married. REALLY getting married." The brunette ran towards Misaki

"Misaki-senpai! D-d-do you think I can still back out?" the princess asked with the expression of someone who's seen a ghost

Misaki glared at her. "No."

"Buuuuutt!"

"You're not yet marrying him by tomorrow. You're just meeting him."

The brunette lied down on the floor and began rolling around. Misaki sighed again.

"I know you're nervous Mikan but don't worry, I'll be by your side remember?"

Mikan looked up at Misaki while the latter smiled encouragingly at her. The brunette beamed back and started rolling on the floor again.

"Waah! This is fun!"

Misaki sweat dropped.

**THE DAY**

After having a long tearful goodbye with Izumi and Yuka, the brunette kissed both her parents and tearfully got inside her carriage.

While the raven haired prince, after finally getting released from Kaoru's tight hug bowed after his father and patted his brother's head before getting inside the carriage.

And the prince and the princess went their own ways towards one destination.

"Ah!" Mikan gasped "Misaki-senpai…Who was I getting married with?"

Misaki's jaw dropped. "You don't know?!"

Mikan laughed sheepishly

"You've been worried about getting married and yet you've never given a thought to who your husband's going to be?!" Misaki asked again "_This girl's really an idiot…"_ she thought helplessly

"Well… It just escaped my mind now I forgot who it was. So who is he again?"

"It's prince-

The carriage halted.

"We've arrived." The coachman pronounced

Misaki winked at Mikan and went out first just as Tsubasa got out of the Northern carriage as well. They stared at each other for awhile as Tsubasa smiled meaningfully at her. Misaki raised her eyebrow and the lad cleared his throat.

Tsubasa opened the carriage's door.

"Prince Hyuuga Natsume of the Hyuuga clan. Firstborn and the crown prince of the Northern continent!" Tsubasa declared

Wearing his usual stoic face, Natsume got out of the carriage.

Misaki shot Tsubasa a look before declaring,

"Princess Yukihira Sakura Mikan of the Yukihira's bloodline. Crown princess of the Eastern continent!"

Mikan was assisted by the coachman when she was getting down, it was hard because her dress is too long and she's having a hard time with it. When she stepped down on the carriage's step, the brunette consciously raised her head only to see a pair of crimson eyes staring at her.

And as if the world got blown in front of her she gasped and pointed her finger at the prince.

"YOU?!"

Everyone turned their eyes at the prince.

And because of the idiot's suddenness, her foot slipped and she fell down on the floor.

"PRINCESS!" Misaki and the coachman said in unison

"Baka."

Mikan got up immediately and glared at the prince while Natsume gave her a look of distaste.

Misaki and Tsubasa feeling the ominous atmosphere between the two couldn't do anything but stare at the soon-to-be-couple. And as minutes of unbearable silence passed, the two personal valets of the royalties couldn't help but utter to themselves,

"This is going to be bad."

Now this kind of unpleasant reunion doesn't seem to be a good start. Though their parents have thought about this kind of thing happening, with the killing look the pair is giving to one another, the wedding seems to be such a far off idea.

Hopefully though, with both their kingdoms' reputation and situation, things would get better.

After all, they're going to spend a whole month together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. The One Month Arrangement

**I think I've been dragging this story. O.O But this was what came out of my mind while writing soooo… .**

**Anyhow, MisakiXTsubasa moment here. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOO!"

Misaki jumped and covered Mikan's mouth.

Currently, the princess is locked inside her own room in the vacation house after minutes of glaring and bad mouthing her soon-to-be husband.

It was already a big shock to see the prince after so long but right now, the brunette received yet another big blow.

"Oerm Mernth?! Therds arbserd!" Mikan complained with her mouth muffled by Misaki

"It's just one month Mikan." Misaki reasoned out

The idiot shook her head furiously making Misaki take her hands off.

"NO! THAT GUY-" she pointed out the door "HE'S A MONSTER! NO! I'm going hooome!" the brunette cried

"Mikan, don't be unreasonable. You can't just do that."

"But this is impossible! REALLY IMPOSSIBLE! I can't live with him for a day and you expect me to marry him?! NOOOOO!"

"You already agreed to this."

"But I never thought he's the one I'm marrying!" Mikan dived on her bed

"Well, isn't that your fault?" Misaki shrugged

"But-but-BUT WHY?! Why would ka-san and chi-chi even allow this to happen?! They know that I never got along with that monster! And yet they made a promise! Uwaaaa!" the princess began rolling around, wrapping herself in her blanket "I wanna go hoooome!"

"Mikan listen." Misaki took a deep breath "Remember the reason why you accepted this arranged marriage in the first place…"

"Eh?"

"Just remember. Why did you accept this marriage?"

The brunette pondered on the thought. And then she recalled,

"_I'm willing to be sacrificed for the sake of our poor soldiers trapped in a place far from their homeland! I'm willing to take my duty as a princess to keep our friendly relationship with the north! And I'm willing to marry to keep the promise and bond kept by my parents! I'm going to do it!"_

Mikan sniffed hard.

"Now, you remember?"

With puppy dog eyes she looked up to Misaki who was sitting on the bed,

"But… We never got along." She complained softly

"That's why you're spending a whole month together. You never know what would happen right?" Misaki smiled at the idiot

Mikan pouted.

"Fine, let me cheer you up. I'm telling you a secret."

Mikan sit up, still wrapped like a burrito with her blanket.

"What is it? What is it?" she asked excitedly

"Well… I heard that after a month… if you still won't get along with the prince, your marriage will be cancelled."

Mikan's eyes widened and when a smile was about to form on her face, she snapped out of it.

"WAIT. But our soldiers? They're still in the North right?"

Misaki beamed at her, "Shush. I'm not done yet. I also heard that if things really wouldn't get better between you two… the North still compromised the release of our soldiers. All you have to do is bear with this one month."

Upon hearing this, Mikan's optimism instantly flared up.

"HOHOHO! THEN ONE MONTH IT IS! This is my fault for agreeing in the first place but if this is the case, then I CAN DO IT!"

The princess's eyes was burning with passion and Misaki thought she's done a good job. But anxiety fills the pink haired lass, knowing she said a lie for the benefit of everyone.

.

.

.

**_Earlier before..._**

_Mikan got up immediately and glared at the prince while Natsume gave her a look of distaste._

"_I'm marrying YOU?! NO WAY! You've always been my nemesis! The person born to make my life miserable! And I'm marrying YOU?!"_

"_Princess Mikan, calm down." Misaki said_

"_I'M GOING HOME!"_

"_Heh." Natsume finally speak up_

_ "WHAT HEH?!" the brunette complained_

_ "You speak ill of me but they told me you accepted this proposal at once." The kuro neko nonchalantly said_

_ "THAT-THAT WAS BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW I'M MARRYING THE LIKES OF YOU!"_

_ Natsume smirked._

_ "What are you sniggering for?!" the brunete complained_

_ "You're really…"_

_ "What?"_

_ "An idiot."_

_ "W-WHAT?! YOU! YOU SELFISH CONCEITED MEAN PERVERTED JERK!"_

_ Misaki and Tsubasa gasped._

_ "Tch. Pervert? Weren't you the one who showed me that?" he pointed at Mikan's, well, feminine side_

_ Misaki and Tsubasa blushed furiously as well as the princess._

_ "I DIDN'T YOU PERVERT!"_

_ "Strawberry panties."_

_ "Why you!"_

_ Misaki and Tsubasa couldn't take it any longer. They finally went in between and asked their royalties to halt the fight and ushered the two to their rooms hoping that things would get better after._

.

.

.

"Tch."

Natsume was inside his room, staring at the view outside his window. Though he looked calm, he's still pissed of what happened earlier before and somehow the event kept rewinding in his mind making his mood worse.

"_W-WHAT?! YOU! YOU SELFISH CONCEITED MEAN PERVERTED JERK!"_

Mikan's voice resounded in his head again. He felt his vein pop.

Aside from the annoying loud princess, Natsume was even more pissed about the revelation his royal valet just told him.

"P-prince." Tsubasa called out

Natsume turned to him, death written in his eyes.

Tsubasa gulped. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to betray you but the Queen… _she looked at me in the same way you're looking at me right now…" _Tsubasa wanted to add but decided not to.

"You, my personal and supposedly most trusted valet," Natsume said, emphasizing the MOST TRUSTED part, "kept this from me because of my mother?"

"Y-Yes."

"Resign."

Tsubasa whimpered, "But your highness please understa-

"No. Go assist my mother."

"But prince!"

"Shut it. They told me this will take a day or two. And now you say it's a month?" the raven haired prince hissed

Tsubasa remained quiet.

"I'll stay here for two days. Just as what was promised to me." Natsume conclusively stated

"But your highness the carriage will not be sent back until after a month."

Natsume glared at him. Tsubasa sighed dejectedly.

"Two days Tsubasa. If I don't see any transport back to the palace, I'll kill you."

Tsubasa bowed down and went out of the prince's room.

.

.

.

Tsubasa went down to the kitchen to get some water. Misaki, who was preparing some late lunch, (it's already late because the royalties refused to take their scheduled lunch time), found her co-servant sitting down and staring at a distance.

"Oi. What's wrong with you?" the pink haired lass asked

"How do they do that?" Tsubasa asked dully

"Huh?"

"Both mother and son… their threats always sound so real." Tsubasa continued

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Misaki took a seat in front of him "Are you alright?"

Tsubasa sighed. "No. I'm going to die."

"What?!"

"He'll kill me."

"Who?"

"The prince."

Misaki stared at Tsubasa who seemed like sleep talking.

"Stop joking."

Tsubasa took a long sigh.

"Is he really going to kill you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because we tricked him, I think you know… about that one month." Tsubasa sighed again

"Ahh… So is he going to kill you now?"

Tsubasa stared at Misaki.

"What?"

"You say that like it's no big deal."

Misaki shrugged. "It's no big deal for me. I mean that's your affair with him."

"Hmph." Tsubasa looked away

"Hmph?" Misaki giggled "Are you a girl?"

Tsubasa, still in low spirits thought of something that'll amuse him. He stood up and leaned towards Misaki.

"What did you just say?" he said in his husky voice

Misaki tensed but managed to raise her eyebrow and repeated, "Are you a girl?"

"You know what…" Tsubasa continued leaning in while Misaki sat firmly, not wanting to back down "…you really shouldn't tease a man like that."

Tsubasa was enjoying this, thinking of the dramas he watched when girls started to fidget and blush and look away as the guy continues to lean in until he says he was just kidding.

Tsubasa was sniggering inwardly until their faces were two inches away and they could feel each other's breath. When he thought that Misaki was almost too scared to move, he was about to say he was just joking when suddenly, Misaki wrapped her arms around him.

She smiled. A smile that was so alluring that Tsubasa's joke was forgotten as his mind went blank.

"Let's kiss shall we?" the pink haired lass whispered seductively and leaned in

Tsubasa not expecting any of this felt his face burn and shut his eyes. When their lips were too close that one move they'll surely touch, Misaki pushed him away and laughed hard.

She stood up and coolly said,

"You really shouldn't tease a woman like that." She winked and got back to her cooking

Tsubasa who finally snapped out of his daze, walked away from the kitchen his face still as red as a tomato.

.

.

.

"_Just one month Mikan. You can do this much!" _the brunette thought to herself

"_Two days and this annoying set-up is over._" The raven haired prince thought

With that, their first day together was ended without seeing each other's faces for the rest of the day as they stubbornly stayed in each of their rooms. While the two servants, after having such a heated teasing also remained quiet for the rest of the day.

And so this leaves us the thought of what would happen next between these couples…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**UWAAAAA. XD SUGGESTIONS for what happens next will be very much appreciated and considered. **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. The First Phase to the Royal Union

**This is terrible! *GASPS**

**I'm having trouble with this story coz I lost my touch to it. It's like the idea's slowly fading away so as much as possible, I would have to finish it before school starts.**

**Dear me, please search for your inspiration back.**

**Anyhow, I managed to write this much. I should be thankful enough for this. *faints**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The First Phase to the Royal Union**

It was eerily silent.

The only sound heard inside the room was the faint clinks of utensils as the four house occupants ate their breakfast together. Apart from the killing glances the prince and the princess shared, there was no communication from both sides of the parties at all.

They just ate in silence.

Finally, when breakfast was over, Tsubasa and Misaki announced the schedule for the royalties.

"Your highness, your schedule right now is to have a walk outside with the princess. This is so you could get to know her. You have to spend at least an hour for this."

To Tsubasa's surprise, Natsume got up from his couch and went to Mikan's room. But before getting far, the raven haired prince glared at his valet,

"Two days Tsubasa."

And then he went to fetch the princess from her room.

Mikan however was still pacing around her room. Misaki has told her about the schedule as well but she was absolutely against it.

"He'll just bully me for an hour!" she complained to Misaki

There was a knock on the room.

Misaki went to the door expecting Tsubasa, but when she opened it she was shocked to see the prince himself.

Mikan not expecting the prince as well, buried herself on her bed and said,

"Misaki-senpaaaii. If that's Tsubasa-san please tell him I have a bad headache! I can't meet that ugly prince right now or I might— WAAHH!

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her out of her room while Misaki couldn't do anything but stare at what just happened.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mikan complained

"Escorting you little princess."

Natsume sarcastically said as they finally got out of the house, slamming the door shut behind them.

Mikan was too busy keeping up with the prince's pace that she could complain no more.

Finally, after a few minutes the prince suddenly stopped walking and released his grip on the princess making her bump on his back. He just gave an annoyed look at her before sitting under the shade of a tree while Mikan rubbed her nose and glared at him.

"Why did you suddenly stopped?!" she asked "And where are we?"

Natsume glanced at her and shortly replied, "Somewhere."

"WHAT?!"

"Tch. So noisy."

The prince looked at her in distaste while the princess stuck her tongue out at him. Then he lied down on the grass and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Stay quiet. I'm going to sleep." He ordered

"What? Then why don't we go back and just go sleep in your room?!"

"…"

"Hey!"

"…"

"Natsume!"

Natsume got up and glared at her.

"What are you GLARING FOR?! You suddenly pulled me out of here and then you're just going to sleep! So what am I supposed to do?"

"We've got to follow our schedule so I got you out."

"If you're following the schedule aren't we supposed to walk around and talk about something?" the brunette complained

"Yeah right."

The prince lied back down and took a nap.

Mikan glared at him for minutes but Natsume was quiet. Defeated, she angrily sat down far from him and tried to look at the place they were at.

When the brunette looked around, she was surprised. She doesn't want to admit it but the place looked so beautiful.

They were on a tiny hill where grasses with cute flowers sprouting here and there enveloped the whole hill. The tree they were resting at was the only tree on that little hill letting the sun's rays touch the luscious grasses and flowers down the slope. Below the hill, the field of flowers surrounded the mound and stretched for some meters before the endless forest surrounded the place.

Mikan got up from sitting and tried to look for their vacation house but somehow, she couldn't see it anywhere from where they were at. She pouted helplessly because she doesn't have any idea how to get back to the house which would mean she was stuck with the arrogant prince until he decides to go back.

She was silent for awhile and just sat there appreciating the view. Finally, when she couldn't help it anymore she finally decided to speak up.

"Ne Natsume." She reluctantly called out

The prince didn't budge from his position.

"Ne!" she said loudly

Still, she was ignored.

"HMPH."

The brunette got up and started to walk down the hill, determined to go back to the house. But when she was walking down the field, something touched her hand. She looked at it and saw a butterfly fluttering near her. When her eyes followed the butterfly, she realized that there were a lot of them fluttering about the place.

"Uwaaaaa! So pretty!"

Totally distracted by the little insects and the pretty flowers, Mikan completely forgot about returning to the house and started playing around.

As for the uncaring prince, without meaning to, he was starting to doze off as an early memory of his childhood came flashing in his head.

_"You're bad! You-you're…bad! Bad! Bad!" the brunette kept shouting in between her sobs_

_ Seven year old Natsume continued to drag her away from the vacation house. After having another round of fight with the princess, he doesn't want to get reprimanded by his mom again so without thinking, he took off with the little princess deep into the forest._

_ After a short while Natsume could see a clearing from a distance and he ran faster with the whining princess. When they got there, he heard the princess gasp._

_ He looked at her and saw her eyes shining in wonder and excitement as she wiped her tears away._

_ "Preeetttyy!" the six year old brunette exclaimed and started running around the field of flowers_

_ "Oh no." Little Natsume thought thinking that he might lose the brunette_

_ He searched for some high place where he can easily see the princess who's running around the tall grasses that makes her invisible. Then he saw the tiny hill and up the prince went. _

_From there, he saw the princess dancing around with a bunch of flowers she's holding to her chest._

_ He sighed in relief. Mikan looked cheerful enough and has forgotten about their fight so the raven haired lad knew he was saved from his mom's scolding. _

_Then it hit him._

_ He looked around where they are and realized they were in the middle of the forest and he realized that they were lost. As a child, even if he was the cool type since birth, he couldn't help but get scared._

_ "Natsumeeeee! Here! Here!"_

_ The princess ran up to him and gave him few of the flowers she was carrying._

_ She was smiling brightly at him and though she looked so messy and was sweating a lot, she gave the little prince a warm feeling that washed away his worries. But then she asked,_

_ "When are we going home Natsume?" Mikan asked in her tiny voice_

_ The lad looked through her eyes and saw how she trusted him. He can see in her hazel nut orbs that she believed and looked up to him and somehow, this gave little Natsume a great sense of responsibility. With it, the royal blood in him was triggered and he knew he had to take care of the princess._

_ So disregarding his fear that they were lost, the little prince regained his usual composure, shrugged and confidently said,_

_ "Someone will come get us later. Just go and play."_

_ Mikan beamed at him, and though what he said was just his hopes at first, somehow this sounded so true even to himself that he decided to believe in that thought as well._

"_I'm sure somebody will come for us. I'm a prince after all." Little Natsume thought_

_Confidence and faith in himself washed away all his anxiousness as he just lied down on the hill and look over at the clouds._

_Not long after, some servants really came for the little royalties and got them home with Mikan proudly grinning at all the flowers she carried and Natsume smirking for his found ego._

_That was the first time that the little lad has greatly improved his confidence which is why nine years later of building further this confidence has gotten too far giving birth to our now arrogant prince._

Finally with that nostalgic memory flashing in his mind, our raven haired prince really fell asleep leaving the princess to her own enjoyment.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Misaki felt troubled.

They were both hiding in one of the bushes, observing the royal pair and much to their dismay, nothing has happened between them. No conversations, not even petty fights, nothing!

If this goes on, marriage between the two is certainly out of picture.

Then the young lad had a bright idea!

"Misaki… come over here."

He whispered in her ears about his plan and knowing that it could probably work and give hope to for the success of the royal union, Misaki agreed and the two scurried home.

"Ne Natsume!"

The prince stirred on his sleep and slowly opened his eyes only to see a pair of hazel nut eyes peering at him.

"Are you awake now? Let's head home!" the brunette asked

Natsume closed his eyes and turned his head away as Mikan shook him by his shoulders.

"Stop sleeping! Come on. I'm hungry." She complained as her stomach grumbled in support

The sleepy prince got up and yawned. He stared at the messy looking princess before finally getting up.

"_She's still as messy as she was before." _He thought

Without saying anything, Natsume began walking away with the princess following him and carrying a bunch of flowers.

When they got home, they both turned towards each other sensing something different with the house.

"I'm going upstairs." The princess said "Misaki-senpaaaiii! I'm hoomee!" she called out

Thirsty as he was, Natsume went to the kitchen for a drink and saw a note on the table.

He got and read it,

"_Your majesty, I will be leaving for some time to find your transport back to the palace. Misaki-san has decided to accompany me thinking that she should also find a carriage for the princess. We will be back as soon as possible. Your valet, Andou Tsubasa."_

Natsume dumped the note on the table.

He was having a bad premonition about this.

"NATSUMEEEE!" Mikan ran to the kitchen "WE'RE ALONE TOGETHEEEER!" she exclaimed in disbelief

"You don't have to be so happy about it." The prince smirked

"WHAT?!"

To avoid her loud whining, Natsume slapped the note on the brunette's forehead and went to get some cold water.

"HEY!" Mikan protested but just got the note and read it.

Slowly, blood started to leave the princess's face reading the horrible fate she was in.

"For some time…" Natsume leaned on the counter "…we're going to be alone together."

Suddenly, he cut the distance between them and trapped the brunette on a wall just behind her with his outstretched arms on either side of her.

"Now that we're alone…" he uttered

"Wh-wh-wh-what are y-y-you doing, you p-pervert!"

Mikan gasped. In their current positions, that was certainly the wrong thing to say.

The prince gave his most cunning smirk.

"Well, now that we're both gone I certainly hope they'll be able to get along well."

Misaki said and Tsubasa nodded as they both headed for the next nearest village, leaving the royal couple on their own.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Thanks for reading.**

**I wonder what should happen next. SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED BY YOURS TRULY WHO IS CURRENTLY HAVING A TERRIBLE TIME. *gasps then faints**


	10. Inch Apart

**Thaaaaaanks animefreak3721 for your help and support! It helped a lot! :D**

**And to my other readers who inspire me and get me going with your reviews. Thank you!**

**Anyway, here's the next chap!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Wh-wh-wh-what are y-y-you doing, you p-pervert!"

The prince gave his most cunning smirk.

He started to lean his face towards hers, with his crimson eyes boring through her hazel nut orbs.

Mikan wanted to get away. She was planning on kicking him back or something but somehow, his presence is radiating a dangerous aura leaving her like a prey awaiting its death. She stood there frozen as little by little their faces are nearing each other.

Natsume who was determined to keep his prank continued on. However when finally their faces were just an inch apart that they could feel each other's breath, Natsume stopped abruptly. He was supposed to retreat by then and tell her how stupid she looked but something happened.

As his red eyes and her hazel ones locked gazes together they both felt something… weird.

The moment seemed to last like forever and somewhere in the room, they can both hear something thumping.

Suddenly the raven haired prince broke the unfamiliar connection. He backed off and forced himself to give his usual smirk.

"You…" he started

As if just realizing she was free from him, Mikan snapped out from her reverie and turned towards him.

But when their eyes met again, again they can hear the faint thumping of something from somewhere.

Both royalties turned their heads away and the prince nonchalantly said,

"...you look so ugly."

And then he went out of the kitchen and headed towards his room in an instant.

The princess who still looked like she's in some kind of trance shook her head slowly.

"W-what was that?" she asked herself

With her knees wobbling, she walked to the living room and slumped on the couch and stared at a distance.

"Just what was that?" she asked herself again still hearing the thumping sounds.

Meanwhile when the prince got inside his room, he went to his personal bathroom and decided to take a shower.

He took off all his clothes in an instant and dumped it on the laundry basket and turned on the shower. When the water splashed and washed his body, he felt himself getting back together and he found himself frowning.

There was something indescribably wrong with him.

He was feeling extremely uneasy and he doesn't understand what just happened between him and the princess.

He was just going to tease her but then the unknown thing happened making him freeze and hear those odd thumping sounds.

Frustrated, he brushed off his wet hair from his forehead and faced the splashing water determined to get it off his mind whatever is it that's bothering him.

Soon after, the sun began setting down and both royal bloods felt their stomach complaining. Since they weren't able to eat lunch because of what just happened, now they're both starving.

Natsume went down to grab some food in the kitchen and found the brunette rummaging in the fridge.

The instant he saw her, he firmly dislodged the unfamiliar feeling that was starting to fill him again.

He went towards her and cruelly pushed her away.

"HEY!" the princess complained loudly

As for Mikan who was also bothered by the unexplainable event that happened awhile ago, she was completely over it. For now.

After all, with her stomach growling, she doesn't have any time to think about something so complicated which just makes her head ache.

Now looking at Natsume who was taking her source of food, she shoved him away with her brute force shouting,

"Go away!"

Natsume placed his hand on her face and pushed her off again.

By this time, the brunette felt her blood boil and her vein popping.

She was starving plus she's a glutton making her hungry like hell.

This time she spitefully pushed Natsume with her body almost knocking off the lad out of balance. Angered, the prince shoved her away again with his shoulder. This game of pushing each other lasted for some time until finally they were halted by a loud growling.

Mikan felt herself blush in defeat as Natsume leered at her.

"Oi, you're a girl right?"

The brunette glared at him.

Unfazed, the cold prince continued,

"Cook dinner." He ordered

"YEAH RIGHT. Like I would cook dinner for someone like you!" she stuck out her tongue

"Heh." He looked at her from head to toe in such a degrading manner

"Don't tell me a girl like you don't know how to cook."

He pronounced challengingly at the brunette. The idiot, fired up against the challenge, instantly fell for it.

"HAH! Me? Don't know how to cook? HAH! Don't go choking once you get a taste of my cooking!"

Totally into it, Mikan began taking stuff from the fridge as Natsume, victorious walked out of the kitchen and relaxingly watched some TV show at the living room.

.

Natsume, pissed off, has finally tossed the remaining ingredients as he stirred the food irritably. After around six minutes, he grabbed the two deep bowls Mikan was smilingly holding out as he equally placed the food in them. Finally done, he dumped the frying pan, glared at the brunette who was beaming so brightly, took his bowl and sat down to eat.

The princess, still smiling so widely took a seat in front of him.

"Ittadikamasu!" she said gratefully

Natsume didn't respond.

The kitchen was a disaster. Chopped vegetables everywhere on the floor, dripping soy sauce on the counter, shards of broken glass in the trash bin, scorched food that was supposed to be some omelette, and the burnt smell hovering over the room was the proof of the cooking tragedy.

Of course, something like this can only be done by the brilliance of the princess.

And since they were both starving, Natsume decided to cook the easiest and fastest which could both save time and some of the food Mikan wasted which is fried rice.

"WOW! It's so delicious! You're like a professional chef Natsume!" she uttered while gobbling her food

The raven haired prince continued to eat.

"MMM! It's really delicious! Do you cook the food in your palace Natsume?"

Natsume glared at her but Mikan's attention was all on the food. In just a short time, the annoyed prince stood up and placed his empty bowl in the basin.

"You're done already?" Mikan commented, devouring the last of her food

He grabbed some juice from the fridge and drank it just as the brunette finished her meal.

"Gochisousama deshita!" she announced and took her bowl to the basin

While Natsume was drinking, Mikan speak up again.

"You finished so fast Natsume you must be really starving!"

The annoyed prince gave her a look saying "and whose fault is it?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Clean this mess." He coldly directed and headed out of the sloppy kitchen

Unable to help herself, Mikan demurred.

"Ehhh? But there's too much mess!"

Again, Mikan received the "and-whose-fault-is-it?" look and gloomily began her cleaning.

As the night got deeper, Mikan finally finished her work.

Natsume, who was still up watching TV, was surprised when Mikan emerged in front of him handing out a glass of milk.

"What?" he grimly asked

Mikan sat down on the couch next to him and placed the milk on the coffee table.

"It's milk. It's my thank you for the food." She said "And an apology for the kitchen." She added sheepishly

The prince didn't move an inch and just continued watching the show.

Mikan, who was waiting for him to accept and drink the milk found the couch extremely comforting after tiring herself out from cleaning. She decided to relax for awhile as she watched the show on TV as well.

Unused to being with Mikan so strangely silent and being with her in a one meter radius, even sitting on the same couch without their typical bickering, Natsume eventually turned to look at her.

Only to see her sleeping soundly.

Ba-thump. Ba-thump.

There it was again, the faint thumping sounds.

Natsume, getting perturbed with this unsettling feeling was bent on solving the ridiculous matter. He's got to end this and the only answer he can think of is by going back to where this began.

Slowly, the raven haired prince leaned his face towards Mikan's.

With just an inch apart, he stared at her peaceful face.

At that moment the thumping sounds got louder and seemed wilder as the unfamiliar feeling was flaring up inside him. He knew he's close to unraveling what is exactly happening to him.

With his breaths starting to get shaky from the foreign emotion, he persistently lingered on his position.

Until Mikan who was dreaming of her family, smiled adoringly.

Then it was over.

There was nothing he could hear but her breath.

There was nothing he could see but her face… and her lips.

He knew what he had to do.

Natsume closed on the inch apart and kissed Mikan.

And the thumping sounds started again.

Only this time, the prince didn't mind at all.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :DDDDD**


	11. Real or Not Real

**First of all, thank you very much Bunny Alyssa! Your review made my mind function back and I am SO HAPPY to know you like the story and you REALLY made me smile or more like grin like an idiot receiving her favorite chocolates. x"D Anyhow I am writing my thanks here because I'm not sure if you have an account and I can't pm you sooo I'm really glad you liked it! Well, whatever I came up with after getting your pleasing suggestions I really wish you'd like it and I hope I can satisfy you till the end. ;)**

**AND the same goes for everyone! I wish from the bottom of my heart that you'd like or even love this story! **_My thanks for now would be generalized since this story's still going on. hohoho._

**Anyhow, reading your reviews warms my heart and urges me to write more like a fuel to a flame. EHE. SO enough of the blabber, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING MY HUMBLE STORY! :DDD **

**May you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

She was trapped against the wall. With his arms on either side of her and his body blocking her, she couldn't simply slip out from his stupid trap.

Now as he started leaning his face towards her, she was thinking of punching his stomach hard or knee him right there. However, his face was looking so serious and his eyes though she doesn't want to admit it, was so mesmerizing that she find herself freezing in place.

Finally, when their faces were just an inch apart, she gulped hard scared of what happens next. Then she thought,

"_That's alright Mikan. He won't do it. This is just… a dream."_

But to her utmost surprise, he did it.

He kissed her.

Her mind, still lost in her slumber, seemed to be malfunctioning. She knew she was asleep and was dreaming but strangely, the kiss… feels so real.

.

"Oi idiot. Wake up."

Natsume has been waking the princess for some time already. Still, the brunette remained totally lost in her sleep.

"OI! Wake up!" he said loudly

Mikan squirmed in protest but still remained asleep.

Irritated, the prince placed his foot over her stomach and began shaking her awake. The brunette, feeling pissed as well, slapped the thing that bothered her as she slowly got up.

Opening her bulging sleepy eyes, she looked up only to see a pair of crimson eyes glowering over her. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Get up and wash your ugly face princess."

He said mockingly and walked away.

"Yes your Great Bossiness." Mikan replied and stuck her tongue out

When she stood up to go wash herself, she just realized that she actually slept on the couch. She looked at where she rested and found her blanket there as well. She looked at Natsume's back who was inside the kitchen and scratched her head wondering if the king of arrogance was the one who brought the blanket to her.

She shook her head dismissively.

"_No no no. I must have been sleepwalking and took my blanket. THERE'S NO WAY he'd be nice enough to give it to me." _

She thought and nodded before going upstairs.

.

The moment Mikan was done grooming herself, she ran to the kitchen sniffing something delicious.

"You're back Misaki-sen—"

Her mouth dropped open.

Yes it was true that he did cook dinner last night but for him to cook again? For breakfast?

Natsume turned around and saw Mikan eyeing him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked uncaringly

The princess was still at the door gaping at him. Listlessly, he got back to preparing the meal leaving the brunette be.

"PFFFTTTT."

Natsume's piercing eyes instantly turned to her and just as he thought, she was laughing at him. Well not really, she was still holding her laugh but in three… two… one…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NATSUME! HAHAHAHA! YOU-YOU'RE COOKING BREAKFAST! HAHAHAHA! WITH-WITH AN APRON! Natsume-you-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He didn't expect wearing an apron while cooking breakfast was so hilarious. Though Mikan's point is, it was NATSUME. The one and only Natsume. He was wearing an apron while cooking breakfast like some house husband! The brunette was holding her stomach as her laughs got even worse.

Now our handsome cook, for the first time in his life to get laughed at like this, felt so pathetic. But not wanting to let the princess see he was affected, he finished preparing breakfast and finally took the blasted apron off himself.

Mikan still laughing her head off took a seat in front of him. Calming herself and wiping her tears away, her eyes widened in amazement with the excellent food served.

"WOOOOW. The breakfast looks so gooood." She complimented and clapping her hands together she uttered a hearty, "ITTADAKI—"

"Hey."

Mikan looked up.

He smirked evilly. "Who told you you can eat?"

"Eh?" she asked suddenly turning pale

"This…" he said, pointing the food with his fork "…is my breakfast. You…" he pointed at her "…are not allowed to eat MY breakfast."

The prince took a bite from his food, his eyes on Mikan who was still processing the amount of karma she's been subjected to.

When a few moments passed, the brunette snapped back to herself. This time with her eyes sparkling like diamonds and her smile reaching up to her ears, she batted her eyes at the prince, saying,

"Natsume-sama…" she voiced with such tenderness

Natsume didn't reply. Instead, he just stared at her and took another bite from his exceptional cooking.

"Natsume-sama… our most kind hearted prince…" she tried again, really hopeless that she can even say words that are against her will

With the food slowly getting consumed and her stomach churning in hunger, Mikan was devastated. Enough with the pretense, the brunette finally lost it.

"Natsumeeeeee! I'm sorry for laughing at you. I'm soooo sorry. I won't do it again! Please forgive meee. You know I don't know how to cooook. Please have mercy on meee!" she cried desperately

She heard a soft clank of plate and excitedly looked at it. Her heart sank.

There was just two onigiris and a banana. The omelette, bacon, bread and finely chopped fruits her eyes feasted on awhile ago were all gone.

She looked at the basin where a handsome prince was leaning, eating the last of his fresh bread. He smirked at her and once again, his famous "and-whose-fault-is-it?" look was plastered on his face.

Mikan silently ate her breakfast.

.

Still grumpy and muttering to herself, the princess grudgingly washed the dishes. Though her breakfast was certainly not enough, there was nothing she could do but obey his order about the chores or else she might not have a good meal by lunch again.

"Hey idiot."

She glared at him.

"Pack up after you're done there."

"What?"

"Pack up some stuff. We're going somewhere."

Before she can ask other questions he was about to leave but she grabbed his shirt from the back.

"Hey what are you talking about? Where are we going?"

Natsume turned back to her.

"To the nearest town."

"What? But why? What are we going to do there?"

"We'll talk later. Hurry up."

"No! We can't leave. I'm sure the nearest town from here would take us some time from going back and forth. What are they going to do if Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-san comes back and we're not here? They'll get worried about us."

"If they'll get worried they shouldn't have left."

"But we just can't-

"There's no food left." The prince finally explained knowing the stubborn princess won't stop till she gets an explanation

"HAH?"

"Thanks to you, our two weeks' worth of food has been wasted. So we're going to town."

"But-

Natsume suddenly placed his finger on Mikan's mouth, quieting her down.

"You talk too much Ugly. Just hurry up or I'll leave you."

He nonchalantly said and left her there. Unconsciously, Mikan raised her hand and touched her lips. Then she was reminded of the dream she had.

He kissed her!

No, she dreamt about him kissing her!

The idiot gasped and smacked her hands on both her cheeks that were flushing red.

"_WHAT THE?! HOW COULD I?! THAT'S WAY TOO SHAMEFUL! NO! SINFUL REALLY! To dream about that monster kissing me? HOW COULD I?!"_

She thought and started knocking her head on the wall.

"What are you doing?"

Mikan turned her head by the door and saw him with eyebrow raised staring at her sorry state. She shook her head defensively and laughed nervously.

"Natsume! AH-HA-HA. N-nothing. I'm not doing anything. OR THINKING OF ANYTHING!" she said and more like shout the last of her sentence "I'm-I'm… going to pack up."

She was still acting suspicious and was clearly avoiding his eyes as she ran up to her room.

"_What's with her?_" he thought

.

Still conscious and feeling sinful for dreaming something so shameless, Mikan walked out of the vacation house's door with her ridiculously large backpack.

"H-hey Natsume!" she said and tapped his shoulder stiffly and walked ahead "Waaahh! The sun's up high but thankfully we'll be walking under the canopy of the forest trees so we're lucky. So N-Natsume what are you waiting for?" she reluctantly looked back and meet his crimson eyes as she enthusiastically yelled, "LET'S GO TO THE TOWN!"

Mikan began walking ahead. Natsume knowing something's up with the brunette, decided not to concern himself and briefly followed her.

"_Don't worry Mikan! You were just tired from cleaning last night! Yep! That's why you had that dream-no-nightmare! That was just a nightmare."_

The brunette took a peek at the prince walking behind her. When his eyes turned to her and for a second they meet each other, she immediately looked away.

"_That wasn't real Mikan."_

For the first few minutes the couple walked silently as they tread on the path to the town.

All the while Mikan resolutely continued thinking to herself that everything was just a dream. Though when she touches her lips, her mind thinks otherwise.

Natsume who was just behind following the brunette can't help but watch the princess who looked like she was deep in thought . He was regarding her unusual silence and her weird actions like suddenly shaking her head, suddenly slapping her forehead, suddenly halting to a stop and walking back again but the most unusual is, she kept taking secret glances at him but the moment he notices and looks at her she immediately turn her eyes away.

If the prince wasn't used to the princess's peculiarity, he might have thought that she's lost her mind.

However, when an hour has passed and Mikan was still on to her weird schemes, Natsume could no longer help it.

"Oi ugly."

No response.

"Oi stupid."

Still no response.

Pissed, another nickname he's come up with when they were still children was remembered. He wasn't using this for so long since getting reprimanded for an hour for coming up with such "disreputable" nickname for the princess. But now that they're alone and he's being ignored, he loudly called out.

"Oi strawberry panties!"

Mikan's reverie was blown away. She halted and turned to him, her eyes glaring with passion.

"What did you call me?!"

"Strawberry panties." He nonchalantly replied

Embarrassed, she walked back with big strides and faced him up, "WHY YOU-YOU-YOU" she pointed his finger at him "You ugly perverted prince!"

And since she was in heated fury, the idiot didn't even realize that her left foot was a little displaced over a tiny mound that when her gargantuan backpack's weight shifted, she lost her balance, falling really hard.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Hope you like it! Thanks for your time reading moi story ;D**


	12. Hearts Broken

**WAAAA! It took me so long to update. And right now I'm in a hurry so maybe soon when I get the time, I'll edit this. But anyhow, this is as far as I could manage this time.**

**Well, here's the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"You're so heavy."

Natsume teased, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

Mikan's conditioned response was to retort something to that but somehow, with her arms wrapping around him and their bodies closely together, she couldn't find any words to say.

She was tightlipped.

Though the princess could still feel the tugging pain of her badly sprained foot, it no longer bothered her. The only thing inside her mind at that moment was what happened.

After tripping hard and spraining her foot, Natsume immediately helped her up. Tears poured out of her eyes and she can hardly keep herself from shouting. To be honest, she expected him to reprimand her or tease her for being so stupid but the raven haired prince just silently kneeled down as he took her hurting foot in his cold hands.

At this point, Mikan felt herself getting embarrassed and conscious. She just wasn't used to him comfortably touching her even though it's just to help her. Moreover, he looked like he was worried and to this Mikan felt her chest tighten.

There was something wrong with Natsume, she thought.

…there was also something wrong with herself, she admitted.

But his unusual gentleness didn't stop there, after he finished wrapping up her foot in bandages he turned on his back.

"I'll carry you." He said

The brunette, taken aback once again, disagreed at first but after arguing for a bit she finally gave up knowing for herself that her injured foot wouldn't be able to take walking for some time.

Now she's getting a piggyback ride from her sworn enemy. Just what was happening with the world?

"Oi, are you asleep?"

Mikan wanted to fake being asleep then but she thought the silence would just make her even more uncomfortable and she was tired from the nagging emotion she's feeling.

"No." she replied shortly

"Hn."

Afraid that they'll fall back into silence, Mikan forthrightly asked,

"Natsume, why are you suddenly being nice to me?"

The prince stared ahead and coolly said, "Any person will treat injured people nicely."

Mikan pondered on this and thought it was reasonable.

"Yeah but when I fell down the carriage before, you just told me I was stupid. You didn't even help me." She reasoned out, a faint accusation in her tone

"It didn't look like you needed help. Didn't you stand up by yourself, pointed your finger and began shouting at me?"

The brunette knew she lost in this one. But before completely giving up on this conversation, she argued,

"It was because you laughed at me when I fell down."

"I didn't."

"Well, you were smirking! It's almost the same as laughing."

"It's not."

"Still you shouldn't have been mean to me that first day."

"You were the one who began it."

"What? I didn't!"

"The moment you saw me, you were overreacting that's why you fell down."

"That was- That was because of you! You always teased me ever since I can remember so I couldn't help but react that way!"

"Fine, whatever you say polka. Now stop squirming or I'll drop you."

"HMPH!"

"Be grateful I'm carrying someone as heavy as you."

Natsume shifted Mikan up as he adjusted his grip on her legs to make sure she wouldn't fall off as the brunette also adjusted her arms dangling around his neck.

Getting aware once again on how close they're both together, Mikan's cheeks flushed hard. Then she just realized something which touched her deeply.

Though Natsume was complaining of how heavy she was, it's been a long time since they were walking yet he's never given up on her. He didn't even ask her to leave her huge backpack that was certainly adding up to the weight he's carrying. He seemed nonchalant but when Mikan peeked at his face from the side, she can see beads of sweat forming on his temple.

"_Ahh, my heart…"_ She thought as a bright smile formed on her face_ "…feels warm."_

Then a thought came to her and she asked it out to him,

"Natsume, have you really thought about marrying me?"

This question struck Natsume rendering him speechless.

At the back of his mind he knew that she meant to ask if he accepted this set-up between them knowing it was her that he'll marry. Still he wasn't too sure and now he feels cornered.

It was either because of how the question was phrased or the way she asked it that he couldn't think of the right answer to say.

If he had to tell her the truth of how at first he thought about it; that accepting it wouldn't really matter knowing how they both hated each other thus expecting nothing but a cancel of the arrangement; even to himself it sounded terrible.

However if the question was something like, did you accept this marriage agreement? Then he'd answer no because he was really opposed to it. And then he'd explain that it wasn't simply because of her but because he just simply thinks arranged marriage is nothing but an old ridiculous tradition.

Then if the question was, did you want to marry me? The answer is still no since he never thought about marriage not until his parents told him about it.

And if she had just asked, have you EVER thought about marrying me, his answer would be the same as the latter. But instead, asking about "have you REALLY thought about marrying me" indicates she's asking about his sincerity and his seriousness about the matter. And to this he's not very sure of his thoughts and feelings himself.

All these things came rushing inside Natsume's head, as he tried to measure his options.

But no matter how he went about it, the only conclusion he's arriving at was this:

He never really thought about marrying her. He agreed to the plan, he came to the vacation house as he was told, but not once did he ever think about the marriage happening. He was confident that somehow, somewhere something will come up and cancel the thing he thought of nothing more than a pain in the ass. But then, meeting the brunette, spending time with her… and then in just one day, the unbelievable happened.

After thinking through all this stuff, there's no escape anymore, he finally admitted it to himself…

He's in love with her.

"Natsume?"

Now everything's changed, that's why Natsume can't answer her question as simply as possible. If he does, he'll end up confessing to her.

But then again, he'll have to tell her eventually so why not now?

Just as prince Natsume opened his mouth to say all these things, Mikan cut in.

"You know Natsume, I've never really thought about marrying you."

He felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest.

"I mean, I haven't even known that you were the one I'm marrying. You may think that's stupid but you know that's how I really am. Then I came to this place determined to marry for the sake of my parents and of my duty as a princess. And I found out you were the one I'm getting married with."

Natsume was silent, he wasn't sure where the brunette's statement was heading to so he continued to listen.

"I hated you because you always made me cry and feel miserable before. But now that I've realized that there's this kind of side to you, I… I-I'm quite okay with you now."

Mikan took a deep breath,

"So I just wanted to say… if anything were to happen… since I know you hated the idea of marrying me, I just thought… if we could stay this way."

Unconsciously, her head leaned down on his shoulder

"You know… having simple conversations or spending time with each other… like right we're doing now."

He finally knew where this was headed to.

And he found himself regretting… that he should have denied it all the way through. He found himself regretting… why he had even given thought to his feelings… why he opened his heart.

If he hadn't, he wouldn't have to feel the pain he was going through as he listened to her say the last heart crushing part.

"…I'd be fine with something like this… like staying friends with you."

He knew she was smiling and he knew he's breaking.

"Let's be friends Natsume."

Heart numbing pain struck him.

Never in his life has he felt something as devastating as this and he found himself struggling against it. What makes it worse is that he's new to all of these.

He bit his lip, silent as he carried the person he's fallen in love with but also the same person who broke his heart.

Unable to hold it in any longer, he found himself cutting off his emotions as words came out of his mouth cruelly…

"We're getting married polka."

The princess raised her head. "Eh?"

He stared ahead of him, his crimson eyes glinting. "Friends… never marry each other."

Though Mikan couldn't see his face, she could sense the sudden change of aura around him.

"Since we're to marry each other for the sake of our royal duties…"

He dropped her off from his back and looked at her, his crimson eyes betraying him as anger, disappointment, sadness, and pain was mirrored in them.

"We can never be friends."

They were both hurting by then. But Natsume continued…

"So don't get ahead of yourself because you're nothing to me but a princess I have to marry for the sake of my duty."

Cold.

He was being cold.

As Mikan struggled to stand up limping with her only foot, she can feel the throbbing hurt not of her foot but of her heart breaking as her eyes started to water.

Holding back her tears, Mikan looked at him saying almost whispering,

"You're being mean Natsume."

He smirked at her, his eyes boring through hers that she felt like she's being poured with cold water.

"Yeah, that's why you hate me polka because I'm mean. So don't expect anything from me anymore than this."

That was all he said before he turned away and walked ahead of her just as her tears poured down uncontrollably.

Mikan was terribly hurt.

She asked those kinds of things because she wanted to be honest with him and let her feelings reach out to him. And the reason for asking about the marriage was because she was hoping, praying, that somewhere in his heart, even just a tiny bit, she mattered to him.

But moments passed, he didn't answer her making her realize her insignificance to him.

That was why she wanted, at the very least, to be friends with him. Even if that meant something other than what she really wanted, Mikan thought that at least she could stay by his side in that manner.

But she was getting ahead of herself. Just like he said.

She was just an annoyance for him. An obligation. Just a princess of the neighboring country he's obliged to marry. Other than that, she was nothing.

Now she's regretting as well.

She shouldn't have asked him that sort of question. She shouldn't have thought too much about what she was feeling for him. She shouldn't have got ahead of herself.

Staring at his back from a distance as he walked ahead leaving her, all Mikan could utter was,

"I shouldn't have let myself fall for him."

Wiping her tears away, Mikan started to follow him with her limping foot and her broken heart, while Natsume clenching his jaw,

…finally allowed a tear to escape from his eye.

How better would it have been if they were only honest enough to say their feelings directly… If only they were patient enough to hear each other to the end… If only it things were that easy...

Then they would have found out their feelings for each other instead of suffering from their broken hearts.

And with that, they finally arrived in town.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**SNiFF, SNiFF, TT^TT. I made them fight and misunderstand each other. SNiFF, SNiFF.**

**Anyhow, hope you liked it! ;) AND reviews make me happy and inspired so please feel free to drop some comments, suggestions and stuff. ****Thanks for reading! :D **JA MATA! ;D


End file.
